


【丸昴】她 07

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【丸昴】她 07

喜欢二字是昴子一直琢磨不透的东西。

从什么时候开始喜欢。

怎样去喜欢。

什么才算喜欢。

她的第一个床伴曾对她说：“我很喜欢昴子哦。” 她也只是“嗯”了一声。

当大仓对她说：“我会照顾好安子的。” 她从这句话品出了一点甜味。

此刻，她坐在只有两人的空间里才恢复实感。她伸出手去摸丸山柔软的头发。指尖传来的触感太真实了，连放在门口响起的手机铃声都听不见。

头发被汗液浸湿，面颊上红晕有些消退，但丸山呼出的气还有一股子酒味。他侧躺在沙发上，四肢蜷缩着，任由轻薄的毯子盖在身上，乖得像个孩子。下巴和嘴唇上方有一圈乌青，昴子轻轻将他的头发拨到耳后，又捏了捏他的耳垂，引得睡梦中的丸山难受地哼哼两声。

昴子脸上带着自己都未察觉的微笑，一只小手在丸山脸上占着便宜。若说丸山生得俊朗，倒不如说他生得很巧——是巧合的巧。巧在拥有她喜欢的外貌；巧在眼神里磁性正好；巧在柔和的面庞不缺泛滥多情，像冬日暖阳，像荡荡洪水，瓦解了她的冰川，冲垮了她心里牢固的大坝。

她对外人立起的堡垒在丸山这里变成一层纱，可他偏偏隔着纱望她。

这距离太近了，昴子忍不住欠身跪在沙发下铺着的毛茸茸的地毯上，双手扶着丸山的脸，侧头，亲吻他。

她闭上眼睛。

亲一下就离开…

一下，两下，三下。

像蜻蜓点水，触到就离开。

四下，五下，直到一股力道固住了她的后脑勺，嘴唇结结实实地贴合。

昴子可算吓了一跳，缩回手，头却还是被死死按住。

“唔…”

她感觉到丸山的舌头钻了进来，连忙往后退去。他手上的力道却大的吓人，微微睁开的眼睛里带着朦胧微醺，眼底发红。

沙发到茶几之间有不到一米的空隙，她吓得往后一坐却连带着丸山也滚下来。丸山酒还未醒，却记得用手扶着她避免撞到坚硬的桌角，毯子也被掀在地上。

“昴子…” 他见她要逃，赶忙叫她的名字。

然而昴子掀在被他压在身下，想逃也是心有余而力不足。罪恶行为被发现，她刚想辩解却发觉丸山还未清醒。

“恩…我在。” 她小心翼翼道。

“昴子…” 丸山跨在她身上，一腿压着她的裙子。昴子动弹不得，只好继续答应着：“我在…我在…”

丸山恢复意识时头痛欲裂。当睁眼那一刹那发现昴子在眼前，他喜忧半参。喜在昴子，忧在这太像梦境，连自己摔在地上都忘记疼痛。

他盯着昴子洋娃娃一样的脸，努力想去确认，酒精的后劲却扰得他眼前都是虚影。只有昴子亲花了的口红在眼里映出一点颜色。有个心声告诉丸山不能放她走，于是他像小朋友抱娃娃那样抱着昴子，全然忘记自己还半压在她身上。

昴子被丸山紧抱着，不知所措，只能将手环到他的背部拍拍他。丸山感受着她别别扭扭的小动作，觉得自己抱着的小孩真可爱，于是也在她耳边说：“昴子真可爱…”

这句话倒是把昴子夸害羞了。她只好将头埋在丸山锁骨处，随便他抱着自己，免得自己这张比醉了酒的人还红的红脸被发现。

像妈妈哄孩子一样，她抱着丸山同时继续拍着他的背，却觉得双腿之间的坚硬越来越明显。于是她的脸更红了，心里直骂他精虫上脑。

丸山空出一只手来，竟摸向她的裙子下面，剥下她的连裤袜和内裤。昴子一慌，想制止他，但没拦住他的速度，一下便探到干涩的穴外，揉着她的肉。她羞急了，一抬头却对上他可怜兮兮的眼神和瘪着的嘴巴：“我好想昴子…想抱昴子。”

见他一副快哭了的表情，昴子也在一瞬间被欺骗了。谁知丸山的手变本加厉地动作，竟向穴内探进一个手指头，还不忘在顶端的小圆珠那里摸了一下。这两下竟将昴子抚得情动了，也顾不得这个家伙是怎样装可怜的。她将气场变得软绵绵的丸山抱进怀里，承受着裙下龌龊的动作。

丸山低头用嘴叼着她的衣领就要往外拽，昴子只好不甘不愿的脱掉上衣。被哄好的丸山像一只大型犬一样把脸往她身上拱，托住她后脑勺的手往下游走，探索几下解开了她的内衣扣。嘴里啃咬着她的皮肤，将她推倒在地毯上。酥胸暴露在空气里，丸山也不忘吮吸其中一座小山峰。被含在嘴里的乳尖好似要融化了，昴子咬紧嘴唇才忍得住呻吟。

她的下体早已变得湿润，丸山迫不及待地把裤子解开。与之前的性爱不同，昴子意识到现在的丸山毫无温柔和顾及可言，全靠着下半身本能牵动着神经来将与她做爱。

当圆滑的头部顶弄她的阴唇，慢慢插进去的时候，丸山吻着她的脸颊，嘴里喃着别怕，昴子别怕，昴子不疼。动作之缓慢好似她是一个经历除夜的处子一样。丸山眼眸还像没对上焦一样，大概其实连自己是谁都没看清吧，昴子想着，双腿环绕上他的背部，闭上眼往下坐，引导着他的动作。

受到鼓励的丸山将她吻的更厉害了，干燥的唇吻上她小巧的鼻尖、嘴巴，下身挺进到了最深处。昴子胸口大幅度起伏，竟有些热泪盈眶。紧接着是抽插的运动，昴子从未感受过这样粗暴、淋漓尽致的性爱。好像原始动物一样，两人忘了自己身处于天地，疯了一样交换着热切的吻。肉棒一次又一次捅到花心，他却将她的尖叫全部吞进嘴里。

昴子忘了她高潮了多少次，只记得自己被抱起，被钉在丸山的下体上，肉穴一阵抽搐将丸山夹到了第一次射精。

可他大概是憋了很久，很快抱着昴子，在她的身体里又坚硬起来。他抱着她一颠一颠地走向卧室，两人又滚上床。

丸山也忘记了，忘记自己说了多少次爱她。只将这辈子的告白都说完了。动作是那样粗鲁，若自己再疯狂一些指不定昴子身上要受更严重的伤。

她只能用指甲在丸山背上留下一道道划痕来发泄，却更加刺激他的兽欲，下身撞击得更加凶猛了。丸山在她身体里冲进的深度是全所未有的，仿佛要顶进子宫，又在她身体里一次又一次的播种，直到两人下身都泥泞不堪。她叫哑了嗓子，仰起头，没看见丸山下巴上的汗滴掉在自己锁骨上，流进乳沟，像是要流进灵魂。

人类都是有欲望的，可她从不知道自己会这样淫荡，她大概渴望丸山太久了。最后像一只苟延残喘的猎物半昏在他身上，彼此裸着拥抱。她任由射了精的丸山像孩子一样抱着她抽泣，泪水都打湿了她的头发。他不停在说，昴子，我好爱你，我好想你，对不起。

她嘴唇都被亲肿，乳头被摩擦成鲜艳的粉红。腰上和臀部都是指印，第二天大概会变成青紫色，眼妆也被生理泪水晕花。可少女的面庞和躯体还是那样娇艳欲滴。

最后两人沉沉睡去，没有清理，脏兮兮的阴茎贴着两人的大腿，也由着精液半留在昴子身体里。

他哭了那样久。他为了什么哭，为了昴子回到身边，为了灵魂的美妙交融，为了两人今夜的相爱。

她也哭了很久。她为了什么哭，为了自己舍弃的自尊，为了丸山的爱，为了或许两人在很远的未来会将彼此遗忘。

春来，始于记忆的留声机播放音乐，歌声响起。

唱什么，唱东海岸的艳阳，唱爱人的多愁善感和健忘。


End file.
